Playboy
by krishunhohan
Summary: suho adalah anak baru yg langsung populer dikalangan siswa siswi KingDom High School,berteman dan akhirnya dapat menaklukan hati seorang playboy cap kapak yaitu Kris. Bagaimana bisa? Penasaran? Makanya baca! Jangan jadi siders ya! :v Krisho/GS


Tittle : Playboy

Author : Krishunhohan

Genre : Romance,school life,comedy dikit :3 GENDER SWITCH alias GS!

Rating : M(aksudnya T ):v

Pair : EXO Couple (crack pair) : * Krisho

Other Cast/ Support Cast : Luhan,Chanyeol,Sehun

Summary : suho adalah anak baru yg langsung populer dikalangan siswa siswi KingDom High School,berteman dan akhirnya dapat menaklukan hati seorang playboy cap kapak yaitu Kris. Bagaimana bisa? Penasaran? Makanya baca! Jangan jadi siders ya! :v GS GS~~

Duhh summary macam apa itu :'v

A/N : dari awal author udah bilang ya kalau ff ini GS! KLO GK SUKA GK USAH BACA! ini ff murni hasil otak author yg absurd :'v ceritanya pasaran tapi,,, bukan plagiat sumvahhh,,, :'v klo gk suka sama Cast/Pair nya jgn bully author ya,,,, author gk ada feel sama yg lain soalnya :'v oke,,,, ini ff author bikin sebelum Ujian,tapi baru post sekarang :'v buat yg pengen baca,,, monggo,,, oh ya,,, author gk suka bngt ya sama siders! Tolong kasih masukkannya ya! kemungkinan update next chapternya lelet :'v karna author ada rencana mo nenangin otak/? Abis ujian ~~~ oke,,, tanpa banyak bacot lagiii

Chapter 1 of...?

HAPPY READING ~~~ TYPO BERTEBARAN ~~~~

Suho POV

Huaaaaaa,,,, pagi ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah menengah atas! Dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu,aku segera melompat dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi *readers : yaiyalahh :3 * setelah mempersiapkan semua barang barang untuk aku bawa ke sekolah,aku segera turun dari kamar untuk sarapan bersama appa dan eomma. " Selamat pagi eomma,, appa " sapaku dengan penuh semangat " Anak appa semangat sekali,tidak sabar untuk melihat sekolah barumu ya? " tanya appa. " Iya appa,,, aku ingin cepat cepat berangkat " jawabku sambil mengembangkan senyumku. "Ya sudah,, ayo kita sarapan" usul eomma.

Ohh ya,, kenalkan, aku adalah Choi Joonmyeon,atau kalian bisa memanggilku itu nama panggilan eomma untukku. Usiaku 14 tahun. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa anak usiaku bisa masuk sekolah menengah atas, makanya baca terus ffnya ya,, kasian author *author : :'3 makasih bngt joonma :'v * Aku adalah seorang gadis yg populer saat sekolah menegah pertama, menurut teman temanku. dan ayahku adalah pemilik dari KingDom High School. Well,cukup perkenalannya.

Setelah sarapan,aku dan appa langsung memasuki mobil pribadi untuk menuju dari rumah ke sekolah cukup jauh sehingga memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit untuk sampai ke sana.

END Suho Pov

Normal POV

WOW! Saat Suho turun dari mobil,semua siswa KingDom High School berkumpul memenuhi halaman sekolah demi melihat putri dari pemilik sekolah mereka yg katanya sangat cantik itu. Well,, HAMPIR semua siswa ikut berkumpul,knpa hampir? Karna masih ada seorang siswa yg hanya bersikap cuek sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone miliknya. Ya! Dia adalah Kris Wu,sebenarnya pemuda blasteran chinese canadian itu mempunyai nama asli Wu Yi Fan,tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Kris.(namanya saat masih bersekolah di Canada)Dia merupakan siswa sekolah menengah atas yg berada pada tingkat 3/akhir. Kris adalah siswa yg paling populer di kalangan siswi siswi KingDom High School karna,,,ketampanannya tidak diragukan lagi,dan karna dia juga seorang kapten dari tim basket sekolah. Kris juga terkenal karna sikap playboy,tapi siapa sangka kalau dia sangat bodoh dalam hal pelajaran?

Kris POV

Hhhhh... semuanya sama saja,,, apa apaan sih mereka itu kampungan sekali. Dan bagaimana bisa sahabat sahabat dekatku meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas sementara mereka ikut ikutan heboh di halaman bersama siswa siswi lainnya?! Sahabat macam apa mereka itu :3 aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan anak baru itu. " ASTAGA CANTIKNYA! " " YAAMPUN DIA SEPERTI SEORANG MALAIKAT " " JADILAH YEOJACHINGUKU " aku mendengar mereka berteriak seperti orang yg kesetanan,aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah adik kelas baruku itu,tapi saat aku berusaha untuk melihatnya dari jendela kelasku,, aku hanya dapat melihat kepalanya saja dari atas,,, hhhhh menyebalkan,padahal kalau dia cantik dan sexy aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan lalu menjadikannya yeojachinguku. Well,, semua siswa di sini memang bilang dia sangat cantik dan memiliki banyak bakat,namun aku tidak akan percaya sebelum melihatnya secara langsung.

Tak lama setelah aku memikirkan kejadian itu,bel tanda pelajaran di mulaipun berbunyi. Hari ini sangat membosankan karna hari ini adalah pelajaran sejarah,lebih parah lagi kyuhyun saem lahhh yg mengajar :3 dia itu guru yg paling killer se exo planet *readers : apaan sihh :3 * ternyata dia tidak sendirian,kyuhyun saem masuk ke kelas bersama seorang gad,,,, WHAT! DEMI NEPTUNUS! DIA CANTIK SEKALI! TUBUHNYA JUGA SANGAT PAS/? DAN APA ITU? DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU? AKU? KENAPA SENYUMNYA SANGAT MANIS MELEBIHI JENGKOL BUATAN IBUKU YA TUHAN!

Astagaa kenapa jantungku serasa ingin melompat setiap kali melihat senyumnya? Apa aku punya penyakit jantung? Assshhh tidak dia terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama :3 Kataku dalam hati, hhh untung saja aku segera sadar kalau ini masih di kelas,kalau tidak aku pasti akan berteriak tadi :3 apa mungkin dialah murid baru itu? Tapi tidak mungkin! Karna Chanyeol dan Kai bilang kalau murid baru itu adalah adik kelas kita.

END Kris POV

Normal POV

Saat memasuki kelas barunya itu,semua mata langsung tertuju pada Suho. Mereka semua menatap Suho dengan macam macam ekspresi,ada yg berdecak kagum,ada yg menatapnya sinis tetapi perhatian Suho tertuju pada seorang siswa yg duduk di bangku pojok belakang tepat samping jendela. Siswa itu menatap Suho dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur kagum yg membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan *author : iuhh :'v * lalu secara spontan Sho mengembangkan senyumannya.

Suho POV

" Selamat pagi anak anak,hari ini kita mempunyai teman baru,bapak akan menjelaskan sebentar... sebenarnya dia adalah adik kelas kalian,tapi berkat kecerdasannya,kepala sekolah dan guru guru sepakat untuk menaikkannya langsung ketingkat akhir. Baiklah... silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak " kata kata kyuhyun saem barusan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yg sangat tidak jelas tadi :v segera aku membuka suara " Annyeong Hasseo chingudeul,namaku adalah Choi Joonmyeon,Kalian bisa memanggilku Suho,memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan namaku,tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil kalian mau aku bisa memanggil kalian eonnie/oppa karna kalian memang lebih tua dariku. Gomapta chingudeul! " " baiklah cukup perkenalannya,Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo , yg merasa memiliki nama tersebut silahkan angkat tangannya agar Suho sshi dapat melihatmu " setelah aku melihat siswi yg bernama Kyungsoo itu,aku segera menghampiri bangku disebelahnya dan duduk di sana. Saat akan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran,Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangannya dan berbisik padaku " salam kenal aku Do Kyungsoo,semoga kita dapat berteman baik " katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Astagaaa,,, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat teman baru yg sangat ramah secepat ini.

END Suho POV

Normal POV

Kalian pasti bingungkan kenapa Suho bisa langsung masuk ke tingkat akhir padahal dia baru saja lulus dari pendidikan sekolah menengah pertama? Sama author juga bingung :v *abaikan. Tentu saja karna kecerdasannya jadi saat akan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas appa Suho,Choi Siwon meminta pada pihak sekolah agar melihat prestasi anaknya saat masih di sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah dasar. Dan hasilnya kepala sekolah sangat terkejut juga kagum melihat prestasi Suho,bagaimana tidak? Suho menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah dasaranya hanya dalam waktu 4 tahun,sedangkan seharusnya 6 tahun,dan Suho juga menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah menengah pertama hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun,sedangkan seharusnya 3 tahun.

Suho juga selalu memenangkan olimpiade matematika,sains dan olah raga yg diadakan di seoul setiap tahunnya! Suho juga pernah beberapa kali mengikuti perlombaan dance dan menyanyi. Dan hasilnya selalu saja berakhir dengan Suho yg pulang membawa piala besar bertuliskan angka 1. Memang sangat berbakat bukan? Tidak hanya memiliki paras cantik tetapi Suho juga sangat cerdas dan ramah.

Suho POV

Tak terasa bel istirahat telah berbunyi,ternyata Kyuhyun saem mengajar dengan bagus,pelajaran anak SMA tidak terlalu sulit ternyata. " Hey suho,mau ikut makan bersamaku ke kantin tidak? " pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan membuyarkan lamunanku. " ah iya tentu saja, ayo eonnie " jawabku dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan kirinya. " tak usah panggil aku eonnie suho " " tak apa eonnie,kau kan lebih tua dariku,aku harus menghormatimu bukan? " " ini sopan sekali,baiklah " akupun tersenyum dan kami berdua segera menuju kantin,sepanjang perjalanan aku merasa risih karna banyak sekali orang yg memperhatikanku.

Sampai di kantin,aku dan soo eonnie segera memesan jjajangmyun dan dua gelas lemon tea. Tiba tiba ada seorang siswa yg kuyakini satu kelas dengan ku meletakkan makanannya di atas meja kami. " Hai manis,boleh bergabung tidak? " katanya " iuhh berani sekali kau menggoda anak baru Kris sshi " cibir soo eonnie. Dan dapat kulihat siswa itu terkekeh pelan. " boleh tidak? " " tentu saja boleh oppa " jawabku segera sambil tersenyum dan menatap kearahnya. Deg. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak dan kembali berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Apa aku sakit? " terima kasih manis. Kenalkan namaku Kris,kau bisa memanggilku tampan " jawab pemuda itu, cihh geer sekali dia. Tapi dia memang sangat tampan :3 " dia tidak menanyai namamu Kris sshi " jawab soo eonnie dengan sinis. Lalu dia berbisik padaku " bila kau tidak mau merasakan pahitnya sakit hati,sebaiknya kau menjauhi dia,karna dia itu PLAYBOY " bisik soo eonnie dengan lirih tapi penuh penekanan dan terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

.

TeBeCeh/END?

ITU SIH TERGANTUNG RIPIW! JANGAN PELIT PELIT DAN JANGAN JADI SIDERS MAKANYA! :'v

Maaf klo masih ada typo dan kalo ffnya masih pendek,,, ini author tulis sebelum ujian nasional soalnya :v jdi mohon maaf segala kekurangannya #deep bow


End file.
